Time Will Tell
by DeathXCutie
Summary: Sequel to When The Clock Chimes. Review please! Horror/Romance/Drama/Humor/Suspense
1. Chapter 1

Death: We are back! Did you miss us? ;) Cutie: we hope you enjoy this one as much as the last one! =)

Disclaimer: WE NO OWN LUIGI'S MANSION! BUT THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY ARE OUR OWN OCS!

_**Time Will Tell**_

**1**

_What time is it Mr. Killer?_

_It's 1 o'clock_

_Take one step forward..._

* * *

_Ella..._

A soft, sweet voice called her name.

_Ella..._

It sounded really familiar...but whose was it?

_Ella..._

Ella opened her eyes and was in a hospital, and the girl calling her name was Olivia. Ella rubbed her eyes in disbelief, "Olivia? b-but...you...died!"

"Don't worry Ella." Olivia smiled softly, "It's okay, you're safe; no one can hurt you." she said hugging her. Ella hugged her back tightly, her eyes filling with tears, "I missed you so much 'Livy!" Ella cried.

"I missed you too." Olivia whispered quietly trying not to cry herself.

"Where am I? What happened?" Ella asked.

"You're in the hospital, you got shot but the bullet didn't do any crucial damage; they were able to save you."

A stunned and confused expression appeared on Ella's face as she tried to comprehend this information.

* * *

_"I want to know what happened to Olivia." Hey...I've been here before. Who is that girl? Wait...is she me? What's going on? _

_"Very well, but first..." There's a ghost, she has such long hair, and strange blue eyes. They have no irises. No...you just can't see them. It's hard to tell what she's feeling now, with that cloth over her mouth. There's a crystal ball in front of her. "You should know that you and all of your friends are in grave danger." What is she talking about? What danger? _

_"That's impossible!" Yes, impossible._

_"Don't believe me? I understand your doubt Luna. I was once just like you." Wait, she knows my name? Her voice is sweet as honey. I feel as if I can trust her. _

_"What do you mean? How do you know my name?"_

_"That doesn't matter, child. I haven't much time. So listen closely. You and your friends are trapped here. There are cameras watching you everywhere. In every room." her voice... I feel like I know it... _

_"Okay...go on." I look around, there is a camera above the door, but it has a crack in it. It no longer works. _

_"You are all going to die. It is inevitable." My heart is pounding. She's lying...she has to be. There's no way..._

_"What the hell are you talking about?" I spat. _

_"It is true. I can tell you how." she says coolly. _

_"Fine then. Tell me how we're all going to die." I roll my eyes. This'll be interesting. _

_"Olivia, she is locked in the kitchen with the host. He is not how he seems. He's going to kill you off one by one and eat your souls. Your friend Scarlett, she shall be poisoned, Ash, your dear brother, he will be frozen and used as the host's vessel. You shall be strangled 'til dead. Everette shall be chased down by the killer with a chainsaw. And Ella..._

_"Ella shall be shot." _

_This isn't true! It's fake! "Wow!" I said, amazed she knew all this. Idiot! I'm such an idiot! How could I say that?!_

_"Go now. Before he learns you are not with the others." She says with a hint of worry and urgency in her voice. I oblige, leaving the room. I look at her, as she says quietly, "Luna, my little Luna..." She follows me out of the room, trailing closely behind. What? Why is she doing this?_

_The room turns bright white, I shield my eyes, when I open them again I'm looking up at myself, lying on the staircase with the strange ghost shaking me. "Luna... your soul isn't lost yet. Get up! Before they come! Quickly! Find the exit!" I see myself get up slowly, shivering with cold. I cough into my hand. I'm sick... how long have I been sleeping there? There's a rope beside me...but it's been cut somehow. The ghost! She's the one who had saved me! _

_"Ash... we can get out of ... here." I say between coughs. Yes, go, run! Find Ash! He's here! Downstairs, in the basement! But, I'm going upstairs. Why? No! He's not up there! _

_The scene goes white again, and I'm in the room with the crystal ball. I'm sitting in a curled ball in the chair at the table with the crystal ball. The ghost looms over me, saying in a sad voice, "I'm so sorry this happened to you Luna. I tried to save you. But the mice people will soon find this room and...and...they'll...eat you." She started crying, "I'm such a terrible mother." Mother?! That explains why I recognized her voice! Mother! I can't believe it! I run to her, I touch her sleeve..._

* * *

I open my eyes, I'm no longer in that room, I'm not reaching out to hug my mother. Instead I am reaching out to a woman with soft brown hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a nurses outfit. Am I in a hospital?

"Good, you're awake." someone says with relief. I look over and see another nurse. The other nurse says something and leaves the room. Panic starts to rise in my chest. Ash. Where is he? I need to see him. He has to be okay!

"No need to panic." the nurse says in a soft voice. "You're safe now."

"Ash, where is he?" I croak out. My voice is all scratchy, my throat burns.

The nurse shook her head, "You and your friend, what was her name again? Eliza? You two were found in an abandoned mansion."

Eliza?

No, Ella.

"Where is she? Where's Ella?" I ask.

* * *

"I see...so that's what happened.." Ella slowly nodded her head still in a bit of a daze. Olivia had attempted to explain things to her, but she still didn't quite understand.

There was a moment of silence when the door opened and Everette walked in. Olivia smiled, "She's okay!" she excitedly told him.

Everette smiled, "That's awesome!" I was getting a little worried for a while there.

Ella instantly flung her arms around him bawling, "I'm so sorry!"

Everette hugged her, "It's okay, it's not your fault or anything."

* * *

Mr. Halsey sat by his daughter's bed, reading to her:

_August 17th, 2002_

_I found out I was pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. I was so excited, I could hardly wait to tell Grayson. We're still in our first second year of high school, and Grayson doesn't have a job. So we will have to go to our parents for help paying for the sonograms and the other necessities. I know that Grayson will make a great father. I already have picked out the names for our children, Lunella and Ashton. Luna and Ash for short._

Luna stirred in her sleep, she turned her head sideways revealing a small scar below her ear. Mr. Halsey continued reading:

_December 13th, 2002_

_The twins were born last night. Ash was born at 11:07 PM, he has asthma. Luna was born at 11:11 PM, healthy. It brings me such joy to finally be a mother... _

_June 3rd, 2005_

_Grayson's parents insisted on us going on a vacation after graduation. We're going to be staying at a resort with a group of other parents and their children. The owner of the resort is the famous Professor Elvin Gadd. I'm a bit anxious, as this will be Luna and Ash's first vacation. Grayson says it will be fine, so I just have to trust him._

_ June 17th, 2005_

_Grayson and I are so happy, we are going to be having another baby! We've decided that if it's a girl we will name her Diana, if it's a boy we will name him Nathan. Either way I'll be happy to have another child. I just know that we'll be a happy family._

_June 21st, 2005_

_We've settled in at the resort. Our host is none other than Professor Elvin himself. He's such a kind man. Ash seems to really like him, Luna on the other hand... well it's a matter of time before she gets used to him. She said the oddest thing at the dining table, "Why is da (the) goat inthide (inside) him mommy?" She started crying in the bathtub before bedtime, saying, "Poor mithter (mister) Gadd." Perhaps she thinks Professor Elvin is sick?_

* * *

"You should probably get some more rest now." Olivia suggested to Ella petting her head.

Ella frowned, "You'll stay here though right?"

"I will be right here." Olivia confirmed smiling softly.

"You too?" she asked Everette; He nodded.

"We won't go anywhere we promise. We'll always be right here okay?" Olivia comforted Ella.

She rested back on her pillow and fell fast asleep.

"We'll be right here.." Olivia repeated, "Even if you can't see us."

Ella woke up hours later. The hospital room was empty.

"It must have been a dream..." Ella sadly told herself. She sat up in attempt to get out of the bed, but felt a sharp pain in her chest and side, forcing her to lie back down. The door opened and a nurse walked in, "Oh good, you're awake!" she said happily. She walked over and began examining the bandages around Ella.

"Let's get these changed, okay?" she told her softly as she had her sit up and began to remove them.

"Ow!" Ella flinched.

"I know, I'm sorry" the nurse began, "Your wound doesn't look as bad though. We'll get that clean too." once the nurse had finished she had told Ella to continue resting and went to update the doctor. The door opened once again and another nurse, followed my Mrs. Louis, came in.

"Here she is." The nurse smiled, "The doctors say she's going to heal just fine."

Mrs. Louis smiled and gave Ella a gentle hug, composing herself very well as she felt like she could burst into tears at any moment. Ella wanted to say something, but she was too exhausted.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Luna had changed into some dark skinny jeans and a purple hoodie, she put her hair in a low ponytail. There was only one person on her mind. Ella. The nurse had told her she was on the second floor of the hospital in room 217.

Ella stood in the bathroom examining her scar, she sighed as she pulled her white t-shirt over her head. She attempted to brush her curly hair, which didn't turn out very well; it only made it more poofy.

Luna knocked on the door to Ella's room. "Ella?" she called.

Ella opened the door, "Luna!" she smiled.

"Hey," Luna smiled back. She was thinner than before, and her skin was a bit paler. "I heard you dodged a bullet to the chest."

Ella shrugged, "Apparently..I'm still confused about the whole thing."

"So.. have you had... dreams?" Luna wasn't sure how to put it. She just wanted to make sure she wasn't the only one who had had dreams.

"What kind of dreams?" Ella asked.

Luna lowered her voice, "Dreams about what happened in the mansion. _Before_ we almost died."

"Oh...those dreams...yeah..and I hear screaming sometimes too." Ella said a tad depressed at the thought.

Luna closed the door and sat down in a chair, wringing her wrists. "I saw someone. In my dreams, I see myself, and who I think is my mom. Every time I try to get close to her I wake up."

"Woah." Ella's eyes widened a little, "Do you think it's a sign or something?"

Luna bit her lip, saying, "Ya, it's a sign. We weren't _supposed _to survive that. The host of the mansion, Professor E. Gadd," she spat his name. "Killed our friends."

* * *

**"Master, what is this new invention of yours?" **

"This my minions, is the GP 2.0! Watch closely as I put the ghost in the device..."

**"The ghost has become a human!**

"Yes...it works! AHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

"E. Gadd?!" Ella frowned, "I liked him...he seemed so nice.."

"He was evil!" Luna fumed.

"Well I know that now!" Ella paused, "Speaking of our friends, I had the most strangest dream about Everette and Olivia."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well..Olivia had woken me up and she hugged me, and it was really weird 'cause it felt completely real..and then Everette came in..he hugged me too...basically we just kinda talked...and then I woke up and they were gone." Ella explained.

"Have you had any more dreams like that?" Luna asked.

Ella sighed, "No..not really.."

Luna took a bite of an apple she happened to have. "That's strange, I have dreams every night, and sometimes during the day."

"During the day?" Ella asked curiously.

"Mhm," Luna took another bite of her apple. "I just fall asleep for a few minutes and wake up again. I'm always hungry afterwards.."

"Hmm, what happens in the dreams? Or are they pretty much like the ones you have at night?"

"It's always the same.."

"Weird.." Ella pondered, "Hey...did you get a lot of random people coming into your hospital room?"

"Um, no. My dad, Luke and Kate visited me. Why, did you?"

Ella nodded, "Yeah, it was really weird. There was this one lady who had come in, sat down by the bed, walked into the bathroom, then left. There were also two little girls that came in, a little boy who came and stared out the window..an old guy, and another guy. There were a lot more, but the weird thing was that none of them would ever really say anything."

"That's strange," Luna's brow furrowed trying to figure something out. "Do you think, it was a dream?"

"I dunno.." Ella shrugged, "It didn't feel like one.."

"Do you think they were ghosts?" Luna asked.

"Maybe?" Ella thought for a moment, "I guess that would make sense."

"As if you could see them outside of your dreams."

Ella shrugged, "Maybe."

Before Luna could answer there was a knock at the door. "Ella? There are a few people who would like to interview you and Luna." The nurse opened the door, two men dressed in tailored black suits walked in.

"Ella Nathan, Luna Halsey, if you don't mind we would like to ask you a few questions."

Luna looked at Ella questionably.

Ella gave Luna the same look back. "Okay.." she answered the man.

"On January 7th of 2013 a young girl named Paige and a man named Matt William reported a series of murders occurring at Professor Elvin Gadd's mansion outside of the city."

"When police arrived on the scene they discovered Professor Gadd's corpse hanging from the balcony of the rooftop by a rope." the other man said carefully. "Did you two know Gadd yourselves?"

"No, not really," a small lie.

"We understand you both had companions when you entered the mansion. Do you know what happened to them?"

"No," A big lie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Ella, do you remember who shot you?"

Ella instantly shook her head, "No."

The police turned to Luna, "Do you remember anything that happened at that mansion? We understand that you had a bad case of pneumonia."

Luna shifted in her chair, "Well, I remember we were asked to take care of a mice problem by the professor. He gave us flashlights and vacuums. It seemed a little strange. But we went along with it."

They started taking notes. "Continue."

"Well, we split into three groups so that we could finish the job quickly- I went with Everette, and Ella went with Ash. Scarlett and Olivia went together. - the place was disgusting. We wanted to leave but, the doors were locked."

"Locked? Didn't the Professor give you a set of keys to the mansion?"

"Well, no. He sort of sent us there on our own. He stayed in a separate building."

"Hold on, where was this separate building?"

"Just beside the pathway to the mansion."

"But the police searched the entire lot. There was no other building."

"It's a small little room, an elevator that leads underground. There wasn't enough room for us there, so we had to stay in the rooms in the mansion. And after that...I don't remember anything."

"You're sure? Even the smallest detail could be important towards our investigation."

"Wait, who are you guys?" Luna questioned. They hadn't given their names.

"We're Officer James and Brown."

"Show me your ID." Luna crossed her arms, not believing they were actual officers.

The nurse came into the room, saying, "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."

"Miss Luna, Miss Ella." The two left the room.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Will Tell**

**Chapter 2**

_Three Years Later..._

Ella sat on her bed twirling a golden locket containing a picture of Everette on one side, and Olivia on the other. Mrs. Louis had bought it for her after she had been released from the hospital. Ella had never taken it off, she felt it still kept her close to the both of them which made her rather protective of it.

"Ella?"

Ella jumped, turning her head to see Sebastian sitting on the bed beside her. She relaxed when she saw it was him.

He smiled, "Hey,"

"Hey," she smiled back.

"Are you ready to leave yet?"

"Um..kind of..I think..maybe? Yes!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "You're sure? I mean, we don't have to go if you don't want to. I'm fine with running away with you."

Ella shook her head, "Mom wants me to go to this school. She says it might be good for me."

He thought for a minute before saying, "Ya, I guess you're right. Besides, there's the stupid love birds to think about."

Ella tilted her head confused for a moment, then laughed a little, "oh..you mean Luna and Luke..yeah.."

"They seriously need to tone down the together-ness."

Ella shrugged, "If Luna's happy I'm happy."

"Hey, aren't they supposed to be here by now?" Sebastian asked. They had agreed to meet at Ella's house and go to the school together.

"They'll probably be here any minute, it's only just turned 11:00" Ella said looking at the digital clock on her nightstand.

* * *

"Your pager?"

"Yes, dad."

"Bug spray?"

"Yes, dad."

"And your...you know? . . . stuff."

"DAD!" Luna threw a pair of socks at her dad. "Out of my room!"

"Ok, ok, I'm going!" Mr. Halsey closed her bedroom door, walking down the stairs. "Eesh."

Luna sighed, throwing some books into her bag, grabbing her phone off her dresser. Still no text from Luke. Where was he? Her hand tingled.

"Luke?" she opened her bedroom door, Luke was standing there with a bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Luny." he smiled kissing her.

"Luka." she smiled back.

"Ready to leave?" he asked.

Luna nodded, grabbing her bag and phone, "Ready as I'll ever be."

As the two walked down the stairs Mr. Halsey stopped them at the door. "Wait, do you have your toothbrush?"

"Dad, I have everything." Luna groaned. "I will be fine. I will not leave Ella or Luke's side! I'll call you every night. Fair enough?"

"I guess so." Mr. Halsey hugged her, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too dad." Luna hugged him back.

Luke coughed, "Luna, Mr. Halsey. We have to get to Ella's place."

"Right," Mr. Halsey let go of Luna, watching her leave. "Wait," Luna stopped and turned back to him. "Your brother's picture?"

Luna smiled, "Of course. Always."

* * *

Lucy bounced up and down on Ella's trampoline. "So. Much. Fun!"

Sadie shook her head, "You're 19...aren't you a little old for trampolines?"

Lucy immediately stopped bouncing and jumped down in front of Sadie, grabbing her by the shoulders she said, "Too old?! TOO OLD?! Oh and I suppose Santa is too old to ride the magical sleigh!"

"You would still believe in Santa.." Sadie whispered to herself, "Santa somehow manages to not get any older so he doesn't count."

Lucy glared at her, "Just like you're too old to have a boyfriend."

"No, 80 or 90 is too old to have a boyfriend." Sadie commented back, "I still have plenty of time."

Lucy smiled sympathetically, "It's ok, Sadie. I'm here for you."

Mrs. Louis came into the backyard with a tray of lemonade and watermelon. "Who wants lemonade and watermelon?"

"Oh! Me!" Lucy ran towards Mrs. Louis.

"Lemonade sounds good." Sadie agreed following Lucy.

Sebastian walked into the backyard, shaking his head at his older sister, "Luce, you're so immature."

Lucy turned to her little brother, watermelon juice dripping from her chin, she glared at him, "I could be mature if I wanted."

"But you don't." Sebastian said.

"Shut up, crab."

Sebastian gritted his teeth, "For the last time, I am not a crab."

"You kinda look like one." Sadie commented.

Sebastian's face went red, "Shut up, granny."

Sadie glared at him, "That was uncalled for."

Lucy laughed, sipping her lemonade she said behind her cup, "Granny Sadie."

Sadie shook her head, "You guys are so rude."

"Who's rude?" Luna asked, she was standing behind Sebastian.

Sebastian jumped away from her, "Gah! Luna! Don't jump up on me!"

"What?" Luke was a few feet behind where Sebastian was; causing Sebastian to jump again. "You two are going to give me a heart attack some day!"

Luna and Luke just laughed.

"Luna! You made it!" Ella smiled walking into the backyard.

"Heck ya I did!" Luna hugged her. "So, are you ready? No? We'll be fine." Luna winked at her.

"I'm still a little nervous.." Ella said twirling her locket.

"It's going to be fine. The school we're going to is beautiful, there's a forest and a beach!"

"Sebastian will finally be free." Luke nudged him. "Eh buddy?"

"Sh-shut up!" Sebastian muttered.

"Careful Ella, the Little Mermaid might steal Sebastian away." Sadie joked.

Ella glared at her a little, "No. She isn't real so she couldn't."

Lucy dropped her glass of lemonade, her eyes welled with tears, "Are you telling me..."

"Oh joy," Luke's sweat dropped.

"Here we go." Luna sighed.

"That the Little Mermaid isn't REAL?!" Lucy threw her watermelon on the ground, running. "I'M RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME!"

"Wait!" Sebastian called after her. "This isn't your home!"

Lucy stopped running. "I'M RUNNING AWAY FROM MRS. LOUIS'S AND ELLA'S HOUSE AND I'M NEVER COMING TO VISIT AGAIN!"

Sadie sighed, "Of course she's real! Ella probably meant to say the Little Mermaid wouldn't be at the beach at the school..." she paused, "Right, Ella?"

Ella nodded, "Yup, that's what I meant."

Lucy stopped abruptly, turning back she ran to Ella, saying in a serious voice, "You do believe in The Little Mermaid, don't you?"

"Of course." Ella smiled.

"Good!" Lucy smiled happily.

"Sup?" Nikki asked entering the backyard.

A boy with brown hair and hazel eyes followed behind her, "Hi,"

Katie followed behind them, "What up, people?"

Ella gave him a confused look, "Eric? what are you doing here?"

Eric shrugged, "I passed that testy thing."

Nikki raised her eyebrow, "Really now?"

"Yup." Eric nodded, "It's not like I'm dumb, the test was easy."

Luna crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes, "You do know what the test was for...or did you just answer randomly?"

Eric shrugged, "Did anyone really know what it was for?"

"Yes," Luke answered. He pointed to Lucy, "Hell, even Lucy knew!"

"Ya, even I knew! - hey..." Lucy stopped eating her piece of watermelon, "Wait a minute..."

Eric shrugged, "All that matters is that I passed right?"

"Sure..." Nikki said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Alright then," Luna stood in front of Eric, "Why don't you demonstrate what you can do?"

"Okay." Eric looked around, "See that cup of lemonade over there? Ya, it's about to fall."

"Really?" Ella exclaimed excitedly knocking over the cup of lemonade off the table.

"See?" Eric smiled.

"Hm.." Luna went back to Luke, "I still don't believe you."

"Oh well." Eric shrugged.

"Oh. my. gosh! Do something else!" Ella exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Nah, I'm tired." Eric told her.

Luna looked at him, "Huh. Maybe you're not fake after all."

Miranda walked out to the backyard from the house, "Hey guys!"

Sebastian looked at everyone and said, "Well I guess everyone's here. We should get ready to leave."

"Oh!" exclaimed Ella running inside, "I almost forgot something!"

As the group waited for Ella to retrieve her belongings they talked about what they thought the school would be like.

"You think they'll let us keep our phones?" Katie asked.

Luna nodded, "Ya, but none of us will have service there. The receptions bad. We'll have to use land lines."

Nikki gave an annoyed groan, "What am I supposed to do when I'm procrastinating my homework then?"

"Here's an idea, do your homework." Luna said, rolling her eyes.

"But homework is so...homeworky..." Nikki complained.

Luke stared at her unbelievably, "You're so damn lazy Nikki."

Nikki shrugged.

Ella came skipping into the backyard, "I found them!"

Just then a white van pulled up to the house, on the side of the van in black bold letters were the words:

**Ermordern's School For Gifted Children**

A young woman with long brown hair stepped out of the driver's seat and walked up the driveway; she knocked on the door.

"Hello there!" Mrs. Louis greeted her, "You must be Julia, I'll go tell the kids your here."

"Kids!" She called as she walked towards the backyard, "Your ride is here to take you to the school." she gave a soft smile.

They all headed out to the front; Mrs. Louis took Ella aside, "Don't worry love, everything will be fine. You'll have lots of fun I'm sure of it" she hugged her.

"I'll miss you." Ella returned the hug, then hurried to catch up with the others.

Miranada, Sadie, and Lucy were sitting in the back, Nikki, Sebastian and Eric were in the middle row, and Luna and Luke were in the front row, the seat next to Luna was empty, Katie sat in the front passenger seat. Sebastian's seat was behind Ella's.

She came running onto the van, "Where should I sit?" she smiled.

Katie rolled her eyes, "There's only one seat available."

Ella saw the empty seat beside Luna, "Oh" she awkwardly laughed a little, then sat down beside her.

As the van began to move Luna squeezed Ella's hand, "Here we go."

"Here we go.." Ella said with a tad sigh, staring at the house until it disappeared into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_What time is it Mr. Killer?_

**It's 10 o'clock.**

_Take ten steps forward..._

* * *

Behind two solid iron gates, past the great big grass lawn and up a hill, down the cobblestone path was Ermordern's School For Gifted Children. The grey sandstone building stood three stories tall, a few steps leading to the main cedar doors.

The group followed Julia into the building, and became awestruck by the incredible interior. The floor was made of pure white marble that was so polished you could almost see your reflection, the sandstone walls lined with paintings; some of the sea, the city, and some of people. In the center of the room was a big fountain surrounded by red and yellow flowers. There was even a gold, sparkly chandelier that hung in the middle of the room.

There were already a few people waiting there talking among themselves by the fountain and the staircase leading to the second floor.

Lucy nudged Sebastian, "It's like the castle in Atlantis! You really are home!"

Sadie laughed a little, "Be free young one! be free!"

"This is definitely nicer than what I was expecting..." Nikki commented still looking around. .

Meanwhile, a girl walked up to Ella, her long golden hair flowing around her, she was not looking at Ella, but something around her. She said in a soft monotone, "Wow, never have I seen so many loved ones following someone before."

Ella tilted her head a little confused, "Loved ones following...who?"

"Hm," the girl passed Ella, stopping a few feet away she stared at the ground. "Little boy, don't be sad. I'm sure she is not mad at you."

"What little boy?" Ella asked the girl.

The girl turned to Luna, staring at her arm. "You're quite protective, aren't you?"

Luna looked confused, taking a step back, "I don't understand..." she shook her head, pulling out a granola bar from her pocket and unwrapping it, nibbling at it she looked at Luke and pointed to him, "Do you mean him?"

"Sunny, you're talking to poltergeists again." a boy said to the girl, Sunny was her name, shaking his head. "You know how dangerous that can be."

Sunny shook her head slightly, she rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Hey Hunter, when did you get here?"

Hunter sighed, "You're hopeless"

There was a soft ringing of a bell, which grew louder and louder until it had caught everyone's attention. Julia stood in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to Ermorderns School for Gifted Children!" she announced. "This is Jacob." She said pointing to a young boy standing beside her, "He will give you a tour of the school and show you to your dorms."

"Have fun." Julia commented sarcastically to Jacob as she left.

Jacob rolled his eyes at her.

_Sure..lots of fun. _

"Ok!" he said with a fake smile, "Follow me."

They walked through hallways and down a flight of stairs to the cafeteria, everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhed'. In the cafeteria, there was one long table covered in a gold table cloth, there were five waiters standing at each end of the table, holding silver platters loaded with sandwiches shaped like triangles, fruit cut into slices, fresh vegetables, thick, tender slices of roast beef and chicken, glasses of juice and ice water, and even bowls of ice cream sundaes.

"Mondays and Tuesdays meals are always like this," Jacob explained. "However any other day of the week you get a buffet table, and you're allowed to order any type of food you want. The cafeteria is open twenty-four seven, you can come here when ever you want."

Instantly Lucy went up to one of the waiters and asked, with a big grin on her face, "Can I please order apple pie with extra apples and purple whipped cream on top?"

The waiter bowed his head slightly, "I apologize, but today is Monday. Come back Wednesday and we shall prepare you your apple pie with extra apples and purple whipped cream on top."

Lucy's face fell, she drew a long sigh, "Ok, I'll come back Wednesday."

Meanwhile...

"Hunter, don't eat so much ice cream, you're going to get sick." Sunny warned, a hint of concern in her voice.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "I'm not a kid Sunny, relax."

Sunny watched him eat an entire bowl of ice cream and grab another one, she shook her head, "Don't complain to me when you get a brain freeze."

"I'm not gonna get a brain-" Hunter winced in pain, getting a massive brain freeze, "-freeze. I'm. Perfectly. Fine."

"Uh-huh, sure you are." Sunny turned away and took a carrot stick from one of the trays. "You really should eat your vegetables."

Hunter's face reddened, "I do eat my vegetables!" he said weakly trying to defend himself.

From afar Luna watched with fascination, eating a granola bar. "Curiouser and curiouser." she said through bites of granola.

"Hmm? About what?" asked Ella who had a mouth full of ice cream, and about to take a bite of a sandwich.

"Oh, nothing," Luna shrugged casually, taking some orange slices from a platter and eating them.

Meanwhile...

Luke and Sebastian were standing together, Sebastian watched Ella and Luna, mainly Ella, eat enormous amounts of food; he said to Luke, "Did you ever notice how much food girls eat, even when they say they're not hungry?"

Luke shrugged, "I never really thought about it." He looked over at Luna, "It makes sense for Luna, she's always fainting, she has to keep her blood sugar up."

"True," Sebastian agreed. "However, there are others who claim they aren't hungry, and then you're eating something and they eat almost all of it. Then you put food in front of them and they eat it all."

Katie, who was, by the way, standing right next to the two dimwits, was getting more and more irritated by their conversation, said to Nikki, "Boys are stupid, they're so sexist."

Nikki raised her eyebrow, "You just realized this now?"

Katie shook her head, "I already did, but just hearing them talk about their own girlfriends – or in Sebastian's case, _crush –_ that way, it just really irks me."

"Yeah, I get it." Nikki agreed, "It's just their way of expressing their curiosity I guess..after all girls are the biggest mystery in the universe - apparently."

"Feminists." Sunny said to herself. She had been listening to Katie and Nikki's conversation.

"Who? Streak-haired and tomboy?" Hunter gestured to the two girls with his ice cream spoon.

Then Sunny and Hunter could hear the sound of someone softly snoring underneath the table by their feet. They – meaning Sunny – looked underneath the table to see Kiomee sleeping peacefully.

Lucy, seeing the little boy, gave a huge gasp, she ran over to him, "Ohmygoshyou'resocuteIjustwannacuddleyouohmygoshIhavetokeepyou! Sadie! Come over here!"

"Oh no..what is it..." Sadie mumbled to herself as she walked over to see the little brown haired boy sleeping, "Is this what you were freaking out about?" she asked.

"Can we keep him?" Lucy asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"Keep him? Lucy, he's not an animal.." Sadie told her.

"But, but, he's so cute and fwuffy." Lucy gestured to Kiomee.

"He more than likely has a family, we can't just decide to take him."

"They won't mind if we borrow him without permission."

"Well, we should at least wait until he wakes up or something, we don't know what he's like."

"Oh alright."

Kiomee began to stir, and opened his eyes to see the two girls staring at him. He looked at Lucy, then at Sadie, took a big stretch and yawned, then fell back to sleep.

Lucy looked at Sadie, determination in her eyes, "Let's steal him."

Meanwhile...

Eric sat down beside Ella, watching her continue to eat. He didn't know how it was possible for one person to eat that much.

"Um...Ella?" Eric asked.

"Oh, hi! I didn't see you there." Ella gave a small smile munching on chicken and strawberries.

"How do you eat so much food?" Eric asked still surprised that she was still eating.

Ella gave him a glare, "I like food, is that a problem?"

"No, no..it's just..how do you keep that figure with eating that much food?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ella insulted.

"N-nothing!" Eric reddened a bit, "I just thought..you'd be more-"

Ella had smacked him with a spoon before he could finish his sentence, "If you're gonna insult me then leave me alone."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"What is it with guys? they ask why girls are so obsessed with being skinny, and then they see us eat food and then they're all like 'AAHHH YOU'LL GET FAT'" she smacked him with her spoon again.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Well thanks a lot Eric, now I'm NOT hungry and I'm gonna starve to death!" Ella sniffled getting up from her chair and walking away.

Luna stalked up to Eric, holding something in her hands.

"Oh hey Luna, you're looking great toda-"

SMACK!

Luna had smacked him across the face with a piece of asparagus.

"Ow! What was that f-"

SMACK!

Luna had smacked him across the face with a slice of roast beef with gravy on it.

"That was for Ella," Luna stomped away. Reaching Luke and Sebastian, who had watched the whole thing, she hugged Luke around the waist. "You don't think I'm fat do you?"

"N-no, not at all." Luke said a bit shakily, stroking her hair. At times like these, Luke was just a little, not a lot! Just a little scared of his girlfriend.

Luna turned to Sebastian, with a look on her face, "You don't think Ella's fat, **do you?**" She gave him a death glare, challenging him to say yes.

Sebastian went pale as a ghost, he shook his head frantically, waving his hands in front of his face, he rambled, "Of course not! I think Ella's quite slim! Not that I would notice something like that! I mean, I do notice, but not in a creepy way or anything! It's like when you're looking at cups, ya, cups, and you notice, hey this cup fits in my hand perfectly, or this one I need to use two hands, but wait! I'm not talking about bras 'cause that would just be creepy! I'm talking about the cups you drink out of, not that there's anything wrong with bras but I don't really notice – I'm not saying that you and Ella are flat or anything, I mean you're both very lovely, I mean, from a friend's point of view, not that you two aren't attractive or anything."

Luna and Luke gave him a weird look.

"I mean I would totally kiss you two if Luke hadn't taken you. But I'm not a player! I swear! You two are just beautiful! And I mean that in the best way possible, because beauty comes from the inside, ah! But you're also beautiful on the outside! Ah, what am I even saying?"

Ella walked up wiping her eyes, "What are you guys talking about?"

"You're beautiful on the inside and out!" Sebastian shouted.

The room went silent.

Someone coughed.

Sebastian looked around, everyone was giving him weird looks, like he was a paedophile or something.

He yelled in frustration, "I'm not a paedophile!"

"What are you talking about? Who said you were a...whatever you said you weren't." Ella asked extremely confused.

Luna and Luke stared at Sebastian, "You gotta tell her."

Sebastian blushed, and looked at Ella, " Ella, I-"

"Moving onto the gym!" Jacob shouted, leaving the cafeteria, everyone followed him out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Death: I guess we'll never know what Sebastian was going to say to Ella. Or do we?

Cutie: oh my goodness xD hope you enjoyed this chapter! don't forget to fav, follow, review, and all that if you liked it! :)


End file.
